


Котиков много не бывает

by Tae Mi (taemi_ameiro), WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Animal AU, Cats, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, Past Tense, Slice of Life, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemi_ameiro/pseuds/Tae%20Mi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: АУ, где Йона и Хак живут обычной жизнью в обычной квартире. Хак — менеджер, а Йона — домохозяйка. И все бы ничего, если бы не чрезмерная любовь Йоны к котикам...
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q2: тексты GT, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Котиков много не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Не читавшим экстру о детстве Дже-Ха он может показаться несколько ООС.

_Женщины и кошки всегда поступают, как им заблагорассудится; мужчинам и собакам остается только расслабиться и смириться с таким положением вещей._  
\- Роберт А. Хайнлайн  


— Это что? — громко спросил Хак, подозрительно глядя на белое, крайне пушистое, весьма немаленьких размеров животное, которое вольготно разлеглось на новом диване. Он надеялся, что Йона услышит его в соседней комнате и объяснит, что _это_ делает в их квартире.

 _Это_ было крупным, с большими зеленовато-голубыми глазами и очень длинной шерстью, отдельные волоски которой уже расползались по чистенькой темной обивке. Когда Хак только вошел, _это_ подняло голову, повернулось и недобро уставилось на него. Хак уставился в ответ. Они играли в гляделки, пока Хак ждал жену, от которой надеялся получить объяснения. Не то чтобы ему нужна была помощь Йоны, чтобы понять, что это — кот. Но узнать, что делает кот в их квартире, Хаку хотелось просто до чертиков.

Йона выбежала из комнаты, на ходу запихивая расческу в карман короткого домашнего халатика. Наводя марафет, она явно не заметила, что Хак уже вернулся домой с работы.

— Привет! — радостно воскликнула Йона и бросилась Хаку на шею. Он аккуратно оторвал ее от себя, поставил рядом и, глядя в глаза, повторил вопрос:

— Йона, что это?

— Ой, — радостно ответила Йона и широко улыбнулась. — Это Киджа.

Как будто это все объясняло.

Хак глубоко вдохнул, с подозрением посмотрел сначала на жену, потом на «Киджу» и переспросил:

— Что-что?

— Ну котик, Хак, ты что, не видишь? — ответила Йона. Улыбка на ее лице засияла еще больше.

— Ага, — задумчиво произнес Хак, гипнотизируя кота взглядом. — Котик. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит? Шерсть. Вонючий лоток. Корм по всей квартире. Пожеванные цветы. Заблеванный ковер. Йона…

— Ну Ха-а-а-к, — протянула Йона, скользнула Хаку за спину и нежно обняла его сзади, прижимаясь к спине мягкой грудью. — Что ты сразу о плохом. Котики милые. Его мучили какие-то странные люди. Какие-нибудь сатанисты, наверное, только сатанисты черные, а эти — все блондины и в белой одежде. Секта какая-нибудь. Я не могла его там оставить, смотри, какой он красивый. Да, Киджа?

Киджа поднял голову и заинтересованно посмотрел на Йону.

— Киджа… — потянул Хак задумчиво.

Киджа дернул ухом, махнул хвостом и демонстративно отвернулся.

— Я надеюсь, он не останется у нас. Ты ведь планируешь найти ему хороший дом, да? — уточнил Хак, конечно, ни на что не надеясь. Йона выпустила его, обошла и, встав прямо перед ним, положила руки на плечи.

— Хак, он останется. Ты весь день на работе, а с Киджей мне не будет скучно.

Хак нервно дернул плечом. Нет, когда он увидел белого кота на новом диване, он, конечно, догадывался, к чему все шло, но одно дело догадываться, а другое — соглашаться на то, чтобы крупное, излишне пушистое и не очень доброе, судя по взглядам, создание поселилось в их квартире на законных основаниях.

— Хак? — переспросила Йона с надеждой в голосе. — Он много места не займет.

— Ага, — как можно язвительнее сказал Хак, глядя на кота, который развалился на диване, занимая как минимум его половину.

— Хак, ну можно он останется? — заканючила Йона как маленький ребенок. Когда она вела себя так, Хак не знал, то ли умиляться, то ли закатывать глаза: выглядело странно и чертовски привлекательно.

Хак вздохнул.

— Леший с ним, — недовольно сказал он.

— Ура! — воскликнула Йона и крепко обняла Хака.

Он в ответ прижал к себе жену и погладил ее по спине.

— Родной, я тебя обожаю! — сообщила Йона тихо.

Тепло, которое разлилось у Хака в груди, стоило десятка чертовых белых котов на новых диванах. Хак улыбнулся сам себе и подхватил Йону на руки. Ему захотелось взять ее здесь и сейчас. Не желая идти в спальню, Хак шагнул к дивану…

— Пш-ш-ш-ш-ш!!! — раздалось на всю комнату, стоило Хаку приблизиться. Белый кот подпрыгнул, выгнул спину и громко зашипел, отстаивая спальное место, которое уже явно считал своим.

— Кыш, — шикнул Хак без особых эмоций.

Не помогло. Кот смотрел злобно и недовольно, продолжая громко шипеть. Хак посадил Йону на свободную часть дивана и, повторив «кыш», попытался смахнуть огромного кота с его места. Кот вцепился ему в руку.

— Ауч! — закричал Хак.

— Киджа, не кусайся! — закричала Йона.

С обиженным видом Киджа спрыгнул с дивана и, гордо подняв хвост, удалился из комнаты.

Хак, потирая руку, проводил его взглядом. Ну, хотя бы Йону он слушается.

— Больно? — спросила Йона с искренним беспокойством. Хак улыбнулся. Его порадовало, что жена заняла его сторону, а не стала ругаться на то, что он грубо повел себя с котом.

— Ничего, родная. Жить буду, — сказал он, притягивая Йону к себе. Следующий поцелуй стал наградой за укушенную руку.

Все остальное Хак счел предоплатой за любимые кроссовки, которые через пару дней пришлось выкинуть. Запах кошачьей мочи не выводился никакими средствами, невзирая на все старания.

Кот в квартире прижился быстро, а вот с Хаком у них установился напряженный нейтралитет. Хак гонял Киджу с кровати, а Киджа стабильно ссал ему в тапки и прочую обувь. Хак злился, Йона убеждала его, что Киджа просто думает, что это лоток, потому что тапки, кроссовки и ботинки надо мыть. Хак мыл, Киджа путал. Сошлись на том, что Хак начал хранить обувь в коробках. На коробки кот разумно ссать не стал, зато начал охотиться на ноги Хака: дошло до того, что Хак не мог пройти по комнате или спокойно поесть за столом — Киджа бросался на голые пятки и на носки любого цвета, царапался, кусался, убегал, а потом ложился где-нибудь посреди комнаты, на кресле или на диване и делал вид, что абсолютно ни при чем.

Хак злился, Йона целовала его и просила не ругаться на котика, а иногда, когда замечала охоту, ругалась и на Киджу. Застуканный за нападением, Киджа печально опускал голову, ластился к хозяйке, мурлыкал и всячески изображал святую невинность. Вечер проходил спокойно, а на следующий день все начиналось сначала.

Первое время вся эта ситуация бесила Хака до чертиков, потом он смирился, думая, что он все же больше, чем кот, а маленьким надо уступать.

Йона же не хотела оставлять все как есть. Она очень хотела, чтобы Хак и Киджа подружились.

— Это потому, что вы мало общаетесь! — заявила однажды вечером Йона, когда Хак в очередной раз попытался убедить ее, что общего языка он с котом не найдет. А потом просияла: — Сейчас!

Йона бросилась в коридор, порылась в каком-то ящике комода и вернулась почти бегом.

— Вот! — сунула она Хаку в руку довольно длинную палочку.

Хак изучил выданное. К яркой пластиковой палочке была привязана тонкая веревка, на конце которой воланчиком колыхались розово-голубые перья неизвестной птицы.

— Поиграй с ним! — велела Йона.

Хак с подозрением покосился на палочку с перьями, раскрутил веревочку и попытался подразнить кота. Киджа не проявил ни капли интереса. Вспоминая, как вообще играют с животными, Хак подразнил Киджу сначала медленно, потом быстро, поднес перо почти к самому его носу, быстро отдернул, вернул, медленно отвел… Никакого эффекта это не возымело. Иногда, когда Хак задевал Киджу перьями, тот смотрел презрительно и как бы говорил: какого черта ты творишь? Ты идиот? А потом отворачивался.

— Мне кажется, ему не нравится, — после нескольких попыток неуверенно произнес Хак, осторожно поглядывая на Йону. Расстраивать ее ему совершенно не хотелось.

— Ты просто не умеешь! — заявила Йона, отбирая у Хака палочку. — Вот, смотри!

Ничего необычного Йона не делала, повторяла такие же манипуляции, что ранее проделал Хак, но Киджа тут же заинтересовался перьями и стал азартно охотиться на них. Хак и не подозревал, что эта ленивая белая задница может так высоко прыгать!

— Вот видишь! — с улыбкой до ушей Йона вручила палочку Хаку. — Все просто!

— Ага, — сказал Хак, наблюдая, как Киджа выплевывает только что пойманные с таким трудом перья и демонстративно поворачивается к ним задом. Хак сделал пару шагов и выставил руку так, чтобы перышки были прямо перед носом у кота, но тот и ухом не повел, только начал сосредоточенно умываться.

— Кажется, он устал! — заявила Йона. — Давай ты тогда потом еще раз попробуешь!

— Хорошо! — Хак с облегчением отдал дразнилку обратно Йоне.

— Не расстраивайся, — потрепала она его по плечу. — Вы непременно подружитесь.

С этими словами Йона убежала в коридор убирать игрушку на место. Кот тут же поднялся и нацелился на пятку Хака.

— Обязательно! — крикнул Хак Йоне и, увернувшись от атаки кота, пошел в кухню. Он надеялся, что мысль попытаться еще раз подружить их с Киджей Йоне придет нескоро. Текущий вооруженный нейтралитет Хака вполне устраивал.

Где-то через полгода после появления белого кота в их квартире Хак решил, что Киджа не так уж плох. Конечно, от его когтей пострадало довольно много пар носков, а ноги Хака были вечно исцарапаны и искусаны, но Йона заметно повеселела. Хак и раньше догадывался, что ей было скучно вести жизнь обычной домохозяйки. Кот стал неплохим компаньоном. Хак надеялся, что со временем Кидже надоест его охота и в квартире снова наступит мир.

Хак пришел домой пораньше и в хорошем настроении — удалось закрыть крупную сделку. Жена встретила его улыбкой и вкусным ужином, они вместе посмотрели довольно интересный фильм, а потом Йона предложила «побаловаться».

Конечно же, Хак согласился. То, как она мило смущалась, когда сама проявляла инициативу, заводило с пол-оборота. Они быстро оказались в спальне, Хак старался быть нежным, Йона отвечала взаимностью, действуя куда смелее, чем обычно. Все было прекрасно, хотя иногда Хаку почему-то начинало казаться, что за ним наблюдают. Это ощущение нервировало, выбивало из колеи, но Хак мужественно не обращал внимания. В конце концов, что важнее: жаждущая внимания жена или разыгравшаяся паранойя?!

Здраво расставив приоритеты, Хак усилием воли перестал обращать внимание на странное ощущение и продолжил плодотворное общение с женой. Однако паранойя вернулась с новой силой, как только все закончилось. Продолжая обнимать расслабленную и сонную Йону, Хак начал настороженно оглядываться по сторонам. Внезапно он осознал, что с полки напротив кровати на него смотрят два светящихся в темноте глаза.

— Йона, скажи, — задумчиво спросил Хак, глядя прямо в глаза наглому наблюдателю. — Давно у Киджи привычка подглядывать за нами во время секса?

— Ой! — воскликнула Йона и, натягивая на себя простынь, обернулась в ту же сторону, куда смотрел Хак. И, присмотревшись, воскликнула: — А это не Киджа! Это Шинъя!

Глаза мигнули и исчезли. Только благодаря острому зрению Хак заметил мелькнувший в темноте хвост. Видимо, кот понял, что его заметили, и поторопился сбежать.

— Шинъя? — переспросил Хак. Через несколько секунд до него дошло, и он уточнил: — У нас что, появился еще один кот?

— Ну да, — беззаботно кивнула Йона, поудобнее утыкаясь Хаку в плечо. — Я его из подвала спасла.

— И давно? — уточнил Хак, начиная раздражаться. Мало того что Йона притащила Киджу, не посоветовавшись, так теперь еще и второго… как его… Шинъю.

— Так уж недели две… — задумчиво проговорила Йона и потерла подбородок. — Я точно не помню…

— ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ?! — подпрыгнул на постели Хак. — И ты ничего мне не рассказала?!

Из-под кровати раздалось недовольное «мяу», на подоконнике мелькнула тень, легко скользнула на форточку, а потом — куда-то на пол балкона.

— Я хотела, — немножко нервно посмеиваясь, начала объясняться Йона, — но у тебя было не очень хорошее настроение в тот день, а потом я забыла. Да и, видишь, Шинъя почти не показывается. Он очень боязливый котик. Пока еду ему на начнешь накладывать, его и не заметишь.

— Ага, пока не увидишь, как за тобой во время секса наблюдают два светящихся глаза, — недовольно ответил Хак. До ведущих наблюдение котов ему дела не было, но вот такое тайное заселение животных в квартиру ему не понравилось.

— Ну что ты, Ха-а-ак, — протянула Йона. — Он же котик. Пусть себе смотрит.

Йона подвинулась к Хаку и провела рукой по спине, погладила волосы, а потом обняла.

— Извини, что не сказала, — прошептала она Хаку на ухо. — Можно он останется?

— Не много будет котиков в квартире? — пробурчал Хак, все еще недовольный. Женскими чарами Йона научилась пользоваться отлично, но обида на самовольное заселение кота еще оставалась.

— Да что ты! — затараторила Йона быстро. — Где один котик, там и два, никакой особой разницы, честно. Ты его и не замечал ведь, да? Ну, и к тому же куда его, тот подвал замуровали, если бы я его не забрала, он бы умер ужасной смертью… Пусть он останется, ладно?

— Ладно, — вздохнул Хак, откидываясь на подушку. Выбора все равно уже не было.

Йона уселась на него сверху, хлопнула ладошками по груди и с довольной улыбкой заявила:

— Я знала, что ты у меня самый лучший!

Хак не стал ей ничего отвечать и просто притянул к себе для поцелуя. О светящихся в темноте глазах и молчаливом наблюдателе, что вполне мог вновь спрятаться где-нибудь в комнате, он старался не думать.

Хак пришел домой поздно вечером. Работа не задалась с самого утра, шеф требовал невозможного, коллеги весь день вели себя как идиоты, а клиенты… ну, клиенты всегда были идиотами, не то чтобы это новость. Хак убрал пальто в шкаф, чтобы на нем не оказалось длинной белой шерсти — она была повсюду! — и наклонился, чтобы снять ботинки.

Тыдыщ!

Что-то с размаху приземлилось Хаку на спину и с демоническим скрежетом по ламинату — тоже новому, как и диван, между прочим! — унеслось в комнату.

— Блядь! — выругался Хак скорее от неожиданности, чем от испуга или боли, хотя приложило его прилично. Что со шкафа свалился кот, он понял еще по скрежету, но подобное случилось в первый раз. Киджа не любил высокие места, так что на спины никому не прыгал. Что было замечательно — Хаку хватало охоты на свои ноги. Йона говорила, что котик так проявляет свою любовь, а Хак отвечал, что его расцарапанным ногам такая любовь не нужна.

Шинъя тоже шкафы не очень жаловал, а если и забирался туда, то об этом никто не знал. Строго говоря, никто вообще ничего не знал о Шинъе, потому что на глаза он почти не показывался. Хак до сих пор был не в курсе, какого он цвета!

В общем, в свете этой ситуации возникал вопрос: кто из этих двоих мог прыгнуть на него со шкафа?

Хак поставил было на Киджу, но тут же увидел, как этот белый засранец выскальзывает из туалета.

— Киджа! — воскликнул Хак в недоумении. — Ты же в комнату усвистал!

Киджа, понятное дело, ничего не ответил, только посмотрел презрительно, гордо задрал хвост и с достоинством прошествовал в кухню. Хак снял обувь, убрал ее в ящик шкафа, привычно проверил домашние тапочки на предмет сюрпризов и пошел за котом.

Киджа сидел рядом со своей миской и вкушал очередной паштет. «Наверняка какой-нибудь кролик в желе», — подумал Хак с завистью. Они с Йоной не голодали, но кроликами в желе себя не баловали. Наблюдая за аккуратно слизывающим паштет Киджей, Хак чувствовал, что что-то не так, но не мог понять, что именно. Наконец до него дошло: мисок было шесть! Три с паштетом, три с водой!

Некоторое время Хак рассматривал шесть мисок, а потом громко позвал:

— Йона!

— Мяу! — громко выразил недовольство Киджа, испугавшись резкого звука.

— Поговори мне! — пригрозил Хак, показывая коту кулак. Киджа сначала зашипел, а потом разумно предпочел не связываться и, недовольно побурчав для порядка, вернулся к паштету.

В это время Йона вышла из комнаты, протирая сонные глаза. Она была в домашней пижаме, вся встрепанная, такая милая и теплая… Хаку стало стыдно, что он поднял ее из кровати.

— Что случилось, любимый? — спросила Йона немного недовольно и капельку капризно. Хак, глядя на нее, улыбнулся.

— Извини, ты спала. Я тебя разбудил? — спросил он, подходя к жене и обнимая ее.

— Да, решила лечь пораньше, — ответила Йона, утыкаясь Хаку в подмышку. — Что такое?

— Ничего, — прошептал Хак, утягивая Йону в спальню. В такие моменты Хак очень четко понимал, почему выбрал эту женщину, хотя она иногда творила невообразимую ерунду.

С ерундой пришлось разбираться утром, когда Хак по дороге в туалет оказался атакован орущим когтистым и очень агрессивно настроенным комком шерсти. К счастью, реакция не подвела: Хак увернулся, заодно откинув шипящий комок куда-то за спину. Комок приземлился с грохотом и мяуканьем. Хак резко обернулся. Из угла на него шипел худющий дворовый кот с подранным ухом.

— Йона! — обернулся Хак к жене, которая еще нежилась в постели. — Что это за недоразумение?!

Йона отвечать не торопилась: она зевнула, от души потянулась, вылезла из кровати, надев тапочки в виде кроликов, и, подойдя к Хаку, взяла его за руку.

— Хак, родной, познакомься — это Дже-Ха, — сказала она как ни в чем не бывало.

— Кто-кто? — переспросил Хак, подозрительно спокойно осматривая дворового кота.

— Дже-Ха. Он будет другом для Киджи, а то Кидже одному скучно. Шинъя все время скрывается и с ним совсем не играет!

Хак подозрительно посмотрел на Дже-Ха, потом на Йону, потом опять на Дже-Ха. Тот все еще шипел.

— Отойди немного, ты его пугаешь, — потянула Хака Йона, и он послушно сделал пару шагов назад.

С громким шипением Дже-Ха подпрыгнул и пронесся мимо них в коридор, где с разбегу взлетел на шкаф.

— Ясно, — кивнул Хак, с каким-то несвойственным ему спокойствием разглядывая исполосованные острыми когтями обои рядом со шкафом.

— Ну, Ха-а-а-к, не злись, — начала трясти его руку Йона. — Да, он такой пока, но он привыкнет. Я его у бабушки Гиган забрала, она рядом с рынком живет. Она сказала, что он и у нее сначала дикий был, а потом обжился и даже ластиться стал иногда! Он просто еще мало был с людьми, ему нужно время, чтобы…

Договорить Йоне Хак не дал:

— У какой еще бабушки Гиган? — спросил он, глядя на Йону с удивлением. Никаких бабушек он не знал.

— Да мы недавно познакомились! — радостно сказала Йона. — Она клевая, трубку курит!

Хак на это скривился. Курящих он не уважал, предпочитая спорт и здоровый образ жизни. Впрочем, еще один кот в квартире волновал его куда больше, чем курящие бабушки.

— Так, может, эта бабушка Гиган и будет о своем коте заботиться? — попытался откреститься от еще одного хвостатого в доме Хак. — Ему тут плохо, вон, видишь, на шкафу шкерится и шипит. Стресс тут у него.

— Ты что! — воскликнула Йона с чувством. — У нее там еще десяток, а то и больше! Ей некуда! Она рада была, что я Дже-Ха забрала в большую квартиру, ему тут лучше будет! Только привыкнет! А шкафы он всегда любил! Бабушка Гиган еще шутила, что это не кот, а белка-летяга. Пусть он останется, а? Хак?

Хак вздохнул. У них уже было два кота, куда третьего?! Но Йона продолжала настаивать:

— Ну, Хак! У нас уже есть два, ты даже разницы не заметишь!

Хак потер лоб, который успел пострадать во время нападения воинственного кота-летяги. Разницу он уже заметил, но Йона смотрела так умильно и легко поглаживала его плечо, что расстраивать ее не хотелось. И к тому же у них и правда было уже два...

— Ладно, черт с ним. Пусть живет, — вздохнул Хак.

— Ты лучший! — чмокнула его в щеку Йона и убежала в ванную. Хак, осторожно поглядывая на шкаф, прошел на кухню. Его кошмар сбылся: теперь нужно было опасаться не только за ноги, но и за голову. Тихоня Шинъя, который любил пялиться на то, как они с Йоной занимались сексом, начинал казаться Хаку идеальным котом.

Если неженку Киджу, скромника Шинъю и летягу Дже-Ха притащила Йона, то четвёртый кот пришел сам. Избитый и израненный, с клочками шерсти, торчащими из боков, и рваными ушами, он оказался на их пороге как раз тогда, когда Йона и Хак вернулись домой с прогулки.

— Ой! — воскликнула Йона. — Его нужно срочно к врачу! Хак, вызывай такси!

Она тут же бросилась к дверям, молниеносно их открыла, влетела в квартиру и через мгновение оказалась рядом с котом с переноской в руках.

— Сейчас, маленький, мы тебе поможем, — начала приговаривать Йона, аккуратно поднимая кота с пола и укладывая в переноску. Когда дверца была закрыта, Йона ожидающе уставилась на Хака. — Ты вызвал?

Хак кивнул и уставился в телефон. Приложение показывало, что машина придет через 10 минут.

— Тогда я поехала в ветеринарку, а ты покорми котиков! Я, может быть, долго.

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Хак. В такие моменты с Йоной спорить было опасно для здоровья.

Йона же кивнула, подхватила переноску с котом и пошла к лифту. Хак вернулся в квартиру. Что-то подсказывало ему, что скоро в квартире появится еще одна тварь.

— Хорошо бы, новый был таким же тихим, как Шинъя, — вслух пожелал Хак и пошел на кухню. Он уже видел, что за ним наблюдают три заинтересованные морды: Киджа лежал на пуфике и тщательно делал вид, что действия Хака его не касаются, Дже-Ха пристально глядел со шкафа и громко бил хвостом по коробке с зимней одеждой, а Шинъя сверкал глазами из туалета, где часто прятался. Видимо, темное помещение напоминало ему родной подвал.

Накормив животных, Хак взялся за ужин, потом прибрался, потом посмотрел телевизор… Наконец Йона вернулась домой.

— С котиком все будет нормально, — сообщила она с порога, не успев даже снять обувь. — Ему сделали уколы, перевязали, я купила ему лечебного корма, несколько игрушек, чтобы он не скучал, и вкусняшек! И еще за стационар заплатила, он немного в клинике поживет, там ему безопаснее! Хорошо?

— Ты найдешь ему хозяев? — спросил Хак. Йона покачала головой. Хак посмотрел на Йону испытующе. Она взгляда не отвела, только объяснила:

— Он сам нас нашел. Это судьба.

— Это последний! — недовольно заявил Хак, глядя Йоне прямо в глаза.

Йона помолчала какое-то время, а потом кивнула:

— Договорились.

— Как назовешь? — спросил Хак, чтобы сгладить неловкость ультиматума.

Йона приложила палец к губам, задумавшись.

— Зено! — через несколько мгновений просияла она. — Я назову его Зено.

— Отличное имя, — похвалил Хак.

Судя по счастливому лицу Йоны, баланс в их семье был восстановлен.

Зено появился в квартире через три дня, его Хак заметил сразу. За столь ничтожный срок в клинике он разительно преобразился: из дворового драного ужаса превратился в ухоженного молодого кота с шикарной рыжей шерстью. Выглядел он не хуже Киджи и почти не линял.

Золотистый окрас, который за грязью и ранами Хак сначала не увидел, пришелся ему по душе, как и веселый характер Зено. Котик приходил ласкаться, встречал хозяина в коридоре и всегда радовался еде.

Правда, был у него один недостаток: он вечно во что-то вляпывался в прямом и переносном смысле. За месяц, что Зено прожил у Хака и Йоны, он умудрился застрять в приоткрытой форточке, уронить на себя утюг — хорошо, что на хвост, а не на башку, — вляпаться в банку краски и в суперклей, разбить стеклянную створку серванта и несколько раз получить по лапам закрывающейся дверью.

Хоть Зено и был котом, заживало на нем все как на собаке, но Йона все равно таскала его в ветеринарку по каждому чиху. Там брали анализы, назначали витаминки, специальный корм и все такое прочее. Увидев однажды чек из клиники, Хак присвистнул и сказал, что котик действительно золотой и цвет шерсти тут не при чем. Йона вздохнула и ответила, что с возрастом Зено станет аккуратнее.

Хак задумчиво посмотрел на счет и на жену.

— Может, отдадим его, а? — спросил он обреченно. — Мне содержание машины обходится дешевле.

Йона вскинула голову. От ее взгляда мороз прошел по коже.

— Как ты можешь говорить такое! — воскликнула она гневно. — Его уже однажды бросили! Я его подобрала, он нам доверился, а ты хочешь, чтобы я...

— Извини, — пошел на попятную Хак. — Я не...

— Думай, что говоришь! — отрезала Йона, резко развернулась и ушла на кухню. Хак вздохнул. «Куплю цветы и кошачью лазалку», — решил он и ушел в гостиную. Следовать за Йоной он не собирался, ей требовалось время, чтобы остыть.

Пережидая грозу в гостиной, Хак уселся на диване и включил ноутбук. «Плям-м-м-м!» — прозвенел компьютер, стоило запустить браузер. Он заглянул во вкладку мессенджера и скривился — пришло сообщение. Давний знакомый Суон написал ему «Привет!». Разговаривать с ним не хотелось, но знали они друг друга сто лет, и Хак уже спалился в онлайне, поэтому молчать было нехорошо.

«Привет!» — ответил Хак, предоставляя Суону самому развивать разговор. Суон был его другом детства, но куда важнее было то, что Суон также был первой любовью Йоны. К счастью, он нашел другую и казался вполне счастливым. Но Хак все равно немного ревновал, и отношения их несколько охладели.

«Как дела?» — выскочило тут же в окне сообщений.

«Норм, — ответил Хак. И добавил скорее из вежливости, чем из желания: — А у тебя?»

«Тоже. Не хочешь пойти куда-нибудь выпить?»

Хак задумался. Он хотел бы сбежать из дома сейчас, но был уверен, что Йона не обрадуется, узнав, что он пошел в бар вместо того, чтобы обдумывать свое плохое поведение. Нужно было взвесить все «за» и «против».

«А жена против не будет?» — уточнил он у Суона, чтобы заполнить паузу. Суон начал что-то печатать, потом перестал. Потом опять начал и опять перестал. Потом опять начал… Неуверенность Суону была не свойственна, и Хак, нахмурившись, наблюдал за чатом. Наконец на экране выскочило короткое: «Она меня бросила». «Блин», — подумал Хак, но написал: «Держись, мужик!». Суон прислал в ответ печальный смайлик.

Хак мысленно проклял себя за то, что заговорил о жене. Теперь отказ от похода в бар выглядел бы по-свински, а свиньей он не был и друзей всегда поддерживал.

«Пошли в бар. Давай в тот, где были в прошлый раз», — напечатал Хак и, дождавшись короткого «Ок», выключил комп. Убрав ноутбук на место, Хак поразмыслил и решил с Йоной не объясняться. Но она вышла сама, когда он уже оделся.

— Извини, — прошептала она, опустив голову. — Я вспылила.

— Ничего, — ответил Хак, подошел к ней и обнял. — Я тоже зря так сказал.

— Я не хотела, — шмыгнула Йона носом, утыкаясь в Хака, — просто я подумала, что его бросили, и…

Хак покрепче обнял жену, погладил ее по волосам и подумал, что хрен с ними, с котиками, пусть таскает. Квартира большая, все влезут. Главное, чтобы мужиков таскать не начала, а то вот тут некоторых тоже бросили…

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> КОД
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q2"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0GFjyK.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
